


My Love, My Son, Our Cor

by TheDarkestDandelion



Series: The Daemon, the Soldier and a Stolen Bio-Weapon AU [107]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Acceptance, Advice, Ardyn Izunia Is Confused, Attempt at Humor, Cid Sophiar Is Cor's Dad, Cor Leonis Gets All The Love, Dad!Cid, Driving, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fear, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Good Ardyn Izunia, Happy, Healing, Hugs, Love, M/M, Multi, Protective Cid Sophiar, Shock, Talks of the past, Truce, Understanding, joy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:22:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26482597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkestDandelion/pseuds/TheDarkestDandelion
Summary: Like the helpful husband, Ardyn is; he agrees to take Cid back to Hammerhead for Cor, cause his husband does worry so about the old greasemonkey.However, when going to collect the man in question, he stumbles upon Cor's and Cid's conversation and what Ardyn hears shocks him.When did Cor start calling Cid dad?!
Relationships: Ardyn Izunia & Cid Sophiar, Ardyn Izunia/Cor Leonis, Cor Leonis & Cid Sophiar
Series: The Daemon, the Soldier and a Stolen Bio-Weapon AU [107]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1310333
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	My Love, My Son, Our Cor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shiary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiary/gifts).



> You asked for it Shiary and as always I am happy to deliver! XD 
> 
> I loved writing this so much! I hope you all enjoy :)
> 
> (Cid is so Cor's dad! 100% Change my mind, I dare you?! XD)

The list of things Ardyn had to get done by the end of the day:

_ Item 1: _ _ Spend time with Prompto _

Done. 

Many of the councils members would prefer that particular item on his agenda to be further down the list but fuck them. Prompto was at the top of all of his lists and if they didn’t like it, they could go live outside of the wall. Although, Regis had already warned him about using that threat against them, so he wasn’t about to say it out loud. 

_ Item 2: _ _ Discuss with members of the council, Regis, Clarus, Somnus, Cor, Nyx, Gilgamesh, Ravus and Camelia Claustra, as to why some daemons had been getting through the wall.  _

Ardyn didn’t have a fucking clue how or why that was happening and he was rather offended when the members of the council started to point the finger at him. Well that was plain rude now, wasn’t it? Unsurprisingly, Ravus and Camelia gave him stares of disapproval as well. However, Cor made sure that everyone shut their traps by pointing out without him and Somnus holding up the wall  _ everywhere _ would be crawling with daemons, and they should all be grateful it was only a few. After that nothing more was said on the matter and Ardyn gave his husband a loving smile to thank him for his undying support. Right now, he really felt like he needed it. 

_Item 3:_ _Have a nap._

Another thing he could tick off his list. He found it strange how many naps he was having as of late. He was catching up with Somnus, and sometimes the pair of them would find a quiet room in the Citadel, one with very comfy sofas, and spend a few of their nap times together. Ardyn enjoyed it because he liked to count how many seconds would pass before he heard his younger brother snoring. Yesterday, Somnus lasted but a second before zonking out completely. 

_ Item 4:  _ _ Talk to Clarus about wheat and grain distribution _

Not the funniest thing in the world to do, considering they were now acting like gods; deciding what region of Lucis had what food and what region didn’t. Ardyn had asked many times not to be a part of that but his plea was always rejected. Apparently, they couldn’t do anything without his brilliant brain anymore… 

_ Item 5: _ _ Take Cid back to Hammerhead _

The very last item on his list and it was one he didn’t really want to complete. To his knowledge, Cid would rather drive back to Hammerhead but his handsome darling of a husband wouldn’t allow the old man to do so. Of course, Ardyn understood why Cor - and everyone else - would prefer it if Cid didn’t drive. He was old now and it didn’t matter if they were in a world shrouded in darkness or a world bathing in the light; life-threatening creatures that dwelled in either natural state always went for the elderly first. That being said, Ardyn was 100% certain that nothing would go near the greasemonkey. If the Adagium was terrified of that man then everything else on this fucked up planet should be too! Bahamut should also be shaking in his oversized dragon boots. Cid Sophiar was a force to be reckoned with and you were a fool if you didn’t see that. 

Unless you were Cindy, Cor or Prompto. 

Because Cid would defend all them to the last and would never so much as lay a finger on them. 

_ Lucky them… _

Anyway, he was procrastinating now. He might as well get this over and done with, even though he may get shouted at for trying to help. If Cid tried to scream at him, Ardyn was so blaming Cor. It was Cor who had asked him to do this after all, so he could deal with the mechanics' wrath; that’s if Cid decided to take it out on him, which was very unlikely to occur. Cid loved Cor too much to do that. (Unless his Marshal seriously fucked up that was) 

Ardyn snapped his fingers and teleported to the suite where Cid had been staying, only to hear gleeful laughter from his husband and the man in question. A small smile grew on Ardyn’s face. He loved hearing Cor laugh, it was like music to his ears. It cemented the notion that his husband was doing so much better and getting back to his old self again. Because he wanted to hear more of that heavenly sound, Ardyn decided not to interrupt them. Was it eavesdropping? Yes. Quite frankly, as long as he got to hear Cor laugh more, he simply did not care. 

“I ain’t ever fixin’ up that motor bike for ya again.” 

“Why?” Cor asked, and Ardyn could hear his husband’s tone of voice change dramatically. 

“Cause ya have fuckin’ broke it at least the same numbers of years I have been alive, Kid. That’s why.” 

Ardyn couldn’t contain his own amusement. Cor had crashed and broken that poor thing way more times than that. 

Ardyn just knew his husband was rolling his eyes right now as he muttered out. “It’s not that many times…” 

Cid laughed harder. “I got the fuckin’ logbook, Kid. And I know you have asked Cindy to fix it in secret so I wouldn’t give ya a hiding.” 

“What can I say, dad, I am reckless.” 

Cid’s reply was lost on him as his husband’s last words played on repeat in his head. Had Cor just called Cid  _ dad _ ? With not even a hint of sarcasm? 

_ No.  _

_ No, no, no, no, no, no!  _

Ardyn shook his head vigorously, not wanting to believe what he was hearing. He didn’t want Cid to be his honorary father-in-law! He’d rather resurrect Mors than have this ever happen to him! Cid scared him as it was, now if Cor had claimed him as his dad, Ardyn had to be more than 100% respectful to the man that scared him the most in all of Eos! 

“No!” 

Ardyn growled out loudly in frustration without realising the words had left his mouth. 

“Ass Hat?” 

Cor’s voice put Ardyn into a brief state of panic.  _ Fuck!  _ Now Cid was going to terrify him for eavesdropping!  _ Could today get any fucking worse?! _

“Daemon get your arse out here!” 

_ Yes, it could. _

Ardyn tilted his hat over his face slightly and forced himself out of the shadows. Anxiety was bubbling away in his chest and he couldn’t bring himself to look at Cid. All the daemons in his being were trying their hardest to either get him to leave or go as close to Cor as possible for protection. Ardyn liked the thought of his second option. He shuffled next to Cor and stood a little bit behind him, and it did nothing to settle the fear that was raging on with him. 

“How long were you standing there?” Cor asked him with a small chuckle. 

“I heard you laughing… and I wanted to hear more of it.” Ardyn replied, inching his hat over his face a little more. He could tell Cid was staring at him and it was really off putting.

“Love you too.” Cor smiled as he began to rub his husband’s back as a way to assure him that he was safe. “Ardyn, Cid’s not going to hurt you.”

“Umm, course not.” Ardyn said with a small nod. Unfortunately, Cor being openly affectionate towards him was not calming him down as he was doing it in front of Cid!

“Don’t be so fuckin’ stupid, daemon.” Cid snapped. “Why would I hurt ya when ya are exhaustin’ yourself for Eos? Pretty dumb move on my part.” 

The daemons forced Ardyn to let out a sigh of relief. That was something at least… 

“See. No need to worry, Ass Hat. And he’s taking you back to Hammerhead by the way.” 

Ardyn couldn’t help but flinch as he sensed Cid’s irritation spike. His only saving grace from not getting shouted at was the fact Cor had said it. By how cowardly he was behaving, he really hoped Cid let him off. If he didn’t Ardyn now had no choice but to be nice to him. Why had his parents raised him to always respect the members of your extended family?! With Aera’s father - Zephyr Mirus Fleuret - he was a twat, and still Ardyn had to put on a smile and be polite as he possibly could. Now he had to do it all over again and he really did not like the thought of doing so. 

“I can drive myself.” Cid spat back. 

“And I can walk beyond the wall without my katana or any other means to defend myself; doesn’t mean anyone will let me do so. Therefore Ardyn is taking you. End of story.” Cor responded sternly, killing the argument like that. “Aren’t you Ass Hat?” 

“As my darling Marshal wishes.” Ardyn gave him a small smile, briefly glancing at Cid to see if he was wearing a face full of thunder. He was. 

_ Wonderful. Bloody wonderful. _

“Well, I ain’t leavin’ my truck here. So he will have to take me in that.” Cid said stubbornly. 

Cor shook his head. “Fine, dad, whatever you want.” 

_ There it was again!! _

He definitely hadn’t misheard Cor and he said it like it was the norm! To Ardyn it was not the norm at all! He really didn’t like it. Was Prompto going to start calling Cid grandad now, or Paw-Paw as that was what Cindy called him?! All Ardyn could do was stare at his husband with disbelief and then shift his gaze to Cid. Then back to Cor and back to Cid again.

“Why are you calling him dad?” Ardyn asked, unable to keep his mouth shut. “You’ve never done that before.” 

Cor shrugged. “Then I have been a dick for most of my life, haven’t I?” 

Cid spoke before Ardyn got a chance to respond to that. “Nah, you ain’t Kid. You got a problem with it, daemon?” 

Truth be told, yes. Yes, he did. He had a very big problem with it. However… he could sense how happy it made Cor. The happy glow on his face as he said the word ‘dad’ did not go unnoticed, or the joyful grin that appeared on Cid’s face either. Ardyn had always known that Cid loved Cor like a son, and despite the fact Cor had never admitted it ever, he knew his husband loved Cid like a parent. For those reasons, Ardyn shook his head. 

“No. Of course, I don’t. It is only something I will have to get used to.” Ardyn grinned turning to face Cid, using his fingers as inverted commas before he continued to speak. “  _ ‘Dad.’ _ ”

Cor burst out laughing immediately, whereas Cid glared at him. 

Okay, maybe he shouldn’t have done that… too late to go back on it now though. Ardyn gave Cor a quick kiss goodbye and told Cid he would get his truck ready for him and that he was to meet him at the gates of the Citadel. For that would give Cid a chance to say his goodbyes to Cor, Regis, Wesk and Clarus and give Ardyn a moment to breathe.

How the heck had his day gone from worrying about if he could hold up a wall, to shitting himself over the fact he now had a father-in-law?! Somnus was going to love to tease him over this as much as Clarus and Regis were! As much as everyone was! Here he thought today was going to be a few simple errands and then going to sleep next to his husband. Funny old world they lived in… nothing seemed to be going smoothly anymore. It might be for the Dragon but he could fuck off, he didn’t deserve a thing to go his way. That was another reason why Ardyn loved having little Seren around. It was the biggest middle finger to that fucked up God that Noctis and Luna could have ever done. He would say he was proud of them… but that didn’t seem the correct thing to say.-

“You ain’t driving my truck. Hop it!” 

Ardyn snapped his fingers and appeared in the passenger seat in under a second flat. He did not look at Cid as he got into the truck and slammed the door shut. The engine rumbled and they were soon on their way out of Insomnia. Ardyn couldn’t help but play with his nails as the pair sat in tense silence for a good portion of the drive to Hammerhead. Ardyn was a little annoyed he had to sit here. Cid seemed to be driving fine on his own without a care in the world. Cor simply cared too much. That wasn’t a bad thing and Ardyn felt a little guilty for making it sound so. 

“Why are ya so scared o’ me, daemon?” Cid’s gruff voice broke the silence and it was only then, did Ardyn spare him a glance. 

“Because you turned me into car fuel.” Ardyn reminded him trying not to shudder at the memory. That certainly was not a nice experience to go through. “No offence to you, but what maniac does that to a person?!” 

“Ya deserved it.” 

“I didn’t know I could impregnate him! Blame Somnus for that one. If my memory was intact I would have known not to do it.” 

Cid narrowed his eyes, changing the gear. “Nah. Ya was scared o’ me before that. From the moment ya started datin’ Cor. Why? No bullcrap this time. I want the truth.” 

“The daemons are scared of you. I don’t know why-” Ardyn tried to say but Cid so rudely cut him off.

“Daemon, you  _ are _ the scourge. Again, bullcrap. They're scared cause you're scared. Out with it.” 

Ardyn hit his head against the back of his seat. He had to give Cid credit where it was due. Not many people had thought that way before. They assumed because he was angry, it was because the daemons had pushed for it. That wasn’t entirely true. They mostly fed what emotions he had surging around in his head at the time and that was what caused his explosions. A few of the people to work that out for themselves were Somnus, Mors (the shit that purposely wound him up to get a reaction ever since he was three!), Cor, Prom and now Cid. Ardyn had to admit he was rather impressed. 

Ardyn sighed. “Honestly?”

“I’ll chuck ya out the truck if ya don’t.” Cid threatened and Ardyn had a feeling he wouldn’t stop the truck to pull through with that threat either.

Ardyn began to fiddle with the door as he admitted his reasonings, very reluctantly. “...you scare me because of how protective you are of Cor. I know that you will do anything for him and you won’t let anything get in your way either. That terrifies me because throughout my long life I have seen so much. I have seen Kings fall and nations topple because of how important the wish to protect something was to them. Take myself for example. I had the potential to destroy the world because my brother murdered my ex-fiancee. And when Cor was attacked, I know with absolute certainty, I  _ would  _ have destroyed the world if it meant I got to slaughter that man. I don’t know... maybe I saw a part of myself in you that day, when you threatened me, telling me what would happen if I hurt him. And I terrify myself.” 

The rumbling of the truck was the only sound between the pair for a brief moment. Ardyn didn’t know what the man’s reaction would be hearing that. Knowing his luck he’d be murdered on sight, for merely thinking that they were the same in any way. 

Cid just grunted. “Ya can’t put a limit on love, daemon. Why let it scare ya? Everyone’s capable o’ doin’ absolutely horrible things - terrible things - for the right motivation. Just accept that there’s a part of you that is that dark and sadistic and move on.” 

Ardyn cocked his head to the side and stared at him with confusion... he hadn’t expected Cid to be giving him advice. Mmmm very odd. _Oh no! This wasn't some weird family bonding this was it?_ Still, it was rude if he didn't respond with words. “How do you just accept that? How can you… do that? Obviously, I can do those things… I have done those things, for Cor, for Prompto, and for many other reasons, but after… afterwards, I am scared of how sadistic I truly am and can be.” 

“You gotta accept yourself, daemon. Life’s too short to worry about being the best version o’ yourself, or whatever. Ya are who ya are, and ain’t nobody got time to change that, so don’t apologise for cherishin’ the ones that accept ya for who ya are, with all your flaws, as many as ya got.” Cid muttered out, eyes locked onto the road. 

“I suppose you are right.” Ardyn nodded in agreement, turning his head to stare out of the window; allowing silence to fall between them again. 

Ardyn’s golden eyes dimmed as he stared directly into the darkness. The darkness he had caused. All of that out there was entirely his fault. Because if he hadn’t of got the ring for Noctis no one would be living as they were now. No one would be living in fear, pain, suffering. More importantly, they would have the sun back. If it wasn’t for him, little Seren would actually know how it felt to have the sunlight on her skin. Because of him, she was robbed of that. How could Cid, or anyone for that matter, justify his actions in that sense? Ardyn couldn’t find the strength to justify himself anymore… the old version of him, well his mortal self, would be disgusted and heartbroken. 

In a whisper, Ardyn said, still facing out of the window. “It’s odd, I think, for me. I have such vague memories of being an entirely different person to who I am now. I can’t help but wonder…what that old version of myself would think if he saw me now. I know whatever he thought wouldn’t be pleasant.” 

“But you  _ are  _ that person. That person ya remember being was always capable of being you as you are today.” Cid replied, slowing down as the lights of Hammerhead came into view. 

“That makes me feel miles better.” Ardyn laughed lightly. He really didn't understand Cid. He terrified him and he enjoyed the fact he could do it... but he was being so nice. Ardyn didn't like it it was weird. But... it was starting to make him rethink this whole father-in-law thing...

“I mean it.” Cid snapped. “At ya core, ya is always the same. Just move on and accept it, like how the Kid accepts ya.” 

Ardyn couldn’t help but smile at that. “Cor… our Cor. You know what, I have had some time to think about things on this little roadtrip of ours and… I am glad you are his dad. He really loves you.”

Cid turned the truck into the garage and gave him a blank expression. “Thanks, daemon.”

“You are welcome.” Ardyn smiled as the truck came to a halt. 

Ardyn tried to get out of the truck, but as he went to open the door he found that it was locked. Right… Ardyn started to grow uneasy again because he had not locked the car door when he got in; that meant Cid had locked it.  _ Great… _ Ardyn shifted uncomfortably in his seat and awkwardly looked at the man next to him, before asking: 

“Is there a reason I am not allowed out?” 

“Yeah.” Cid said, staring directly into his eyes. 

Ardyn gulped. “What is that?” 

“Thanks for looking after my son and making him happy.” Cid nodded. Before Ardyn could feel an ounce of appreciation, Cid was pointing at him; his finger dangerously close to his face. “That is the only thanks ya is ever gettin’ from me, daemon. Understand?!” 

“Understood.” 

“Good.” 

“Just one more thing though.” Ardyn quickly said, not allowing Cid to unlock the doors. 

“What now?” Cid grumbled, wanting to go to bed. 

“I know he has only started to call you dad recently, and I can’t believe I am saying this, but you have always been his dad. Whether he wanted to accept it or not, I want to thank you for being there for him when I wasn’t. And I am sorry I didn’t put the idea into his mind sooner, to call you that. You deserve it to have that title. You really do.” 

“Stop bein’ a kiss ass and get out my truck!” Cid barked. 

Ardyn could tell the anger was fake. He had more than likely made the man’s year by telling him that and Ardyn was glad. Cor was right. He did like Cid. He was only scared of him that was all. Maybe, who knows, saying all this might allow them to start being friends…. Ardyn had no choice but to be polite now as he was his.... father-in-law…. The thought of that still made him shiver but it was slightly growing on him. And in having this conversation, it might give Cid the boost he needed to see that perhaps they could get on. 

For Cor though. Only for their Cor. 

“As you wish.” Ardyn stated, a grin growing on his features. “ _ ‘Dad’ _ ”

Ardyn didn’t give Cid time to scream at him for that. He teleported back to Insomnia, straight in front of Cor and gave him a massive grin, in an attempt to ignore his heart rate that had picked up out of fear before he left Cid. 

“Hello, my darling!” 

“Hey. Did he get back safely?” Cor asked, letting Ardyn hold him in a tight embrace. 

“Of course he did.” Ardyn confirmed, not wanting to let go of Cor. He loved this man so fucking much he could burst and holding him in his arms… it was like holding onto a statue of pure diamonds. 

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Cor said, voice turning to worry, feeling Ardyn’s body tense up. He wrapped his arms around his husband and gently rocked him. “Did he threaten you again?” 

Ardyn shook his head. “No. Nothing like that… we had a chat and… well, we both hope you realise how important you are. Not just to me and him but to Prom and everyone else.” 

“Where has all this come from?” Cor asked, astonished that Cid and Ardyn had had a civilish conversation. 

“We all love you. That is where it has come from. We love you so much” Ardyn said, pulling his head away from Cor’s shoulder, to kiss him sweetly. “You are everything to us. Our Cor. That’s what you are.” 

Cor smiled, unable to stop a small chuckle from escaping. “I will gladly be your Cor, Ass Hat.”

“Good.” 

“Although if you say everyone loves me, you have to share me, I am afraid to say.” 

Ardyn poked Cor on the nose and grinned at him. “If it is with any member of our family, I don’t mind. Even if it's your  _ ‘dad _ ’.”

“You are never going to get used to me calling him that are you?” 

“Nope. Not in the slightest.” 

Merely a second later, Ardyn's phone started to ring and he didn't need to look at it to know it was Cid on the phone. 

_ Why couldn't he fight the temptation in winding him up? Why?!  _


End file.
